Current overload controls terminate subscriber voice requests during an overload condition. For example, in most overload situations encountered by, for example, a mobile switching center (MSC), alarms and denials of origination are offered—not completed calls. This is not desirable when the overload is caused by some exceptional event, such as an emergency, a disaster, a large gathering . . . etc. During exceptional events, subscribers have a strong inclination to attempt to communicate with others such as loved ones. For example, subscribers may wish to send a message indicating their well-being during an emergency situation. Under the current approach, termination of the calls during overload provides incentive for the callers to continue to repeatedly dial—and thus prolong the overload—making it more difficult to send the message. In addition, under the current approach, the termination of calls results in less revenue for the service providers than would be enjoyed if the calls were completed. In the case of Mobile networks, the Air interface is a costly resource, and that resource has already been allocated and consumed. Once the resource has been allocated, it is best to generate revenue from its use.